


True Love

by ALiang1997



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, 南圭, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiang1997/pseuds/ALiang1997





	True Love

年初的时候，南优贤和金圣圭爆发了一次争吵。  
原因根本说不清，无非是谁的语气不耐烦了点，谁的声音高了点。那段时间刚结束打歌，金圣圭转头又忙新专辑的事，南优贤半夜拎着夜宵出现在金圣圭家门口，金圣圭刚蹬掉鞋子靠上沙发。门开以后金圣圭只问一句话：“这个点你来干嘛？”  
南优贤当即垮了脸：“我不能来吗？”  
他把袋子扔桌上，里面是一盒炸鸡。金圣圭背着他脱掉外套，裤子，趿着拖鞋进了洗手间，水声断断续续了十几分钟，南优贤一句“走了”也没留下，关上了金圣圭的家门。

说争吵不准确，毕竟谁也没说重话。但矛盾是真实发生了的。往后几天金圣圭的名字在南优贤的消息列表里渐渐沉到底，他这才想起来他们似乎好几年没有吵过架了。  
原来时间这么快，他们早就不复当年的年轻气盛。  
或许是相爱来得太不容易，南优贤越来越害怕争吵的代价。他把醋味儿全都憋回肚里，也没再因为工作的事情跟金圣圭起争执。他太了解金圣圭了，金圣圭不服硬，每次吵架都是他先低头，但他也怕哪次他不愿低头了，金圣圭就真的不要他了。

但恋爱是两个人的，工作还得继续。  
赶在年关之前，公司又安排了一次活动，休息室里见面的时候，金圣圭正在玩手机。  
南优贤在化妆台前坐下，cody拿来各种用途不明的刷子在他脸上挥舞着，他从那些刷子上下扫动的间隙里偷偷瞥镜子里自己身后的位置。  
金圣圭坐在那里，他低着头，头发染回了棕色，是南优贤说过比灰色更适合他的颜色。他的手指在屏幕上滑个不停，那根手指会不会在南优贤的名字上多停留一会儿？  
他真恨自己心软。  
而想象中的尴尬场面没有出现在拍摄现场。金圣圭和他互动着，脸上的笑容看不出破绽。南优贤被他笑得恍惚，一瞬间以为那场莫名其妙的冷战其实从来没有发生过。  
然后他也笑起来，玩笑说出口没有想象中难。  
——真的，他们在生活的夹缝里恋爱了六年。他们不再是小孩子了，生气就甩脸色，伤心就掉眼泪；该戴上面具的时候别透露真心——队友情还是爱情，在镜头灯光齐齐对准你的那一刻，根本都不重要。  
南优贤也没有多难过。  
只是抱着枕头哭了一场而已。  
一个月后，金圣圭的正规一辑发行。他在Showcase的现场，捏着话筒很为难地笑着：  
“True love的话……二十代前半？”  
那天晚上金圣圭的名字终于从南优贤的消息列表浮上来，聊天窗口的那一句“今晚我来找你”终于有了后文。

南优贤说：

“我们分手吧。”

他那么害怕被丢下，从没想过要说分手的是自己。

 

那天以后金圣圭打歌、签售，紧接着就是AMADEUS的音乐剧，日子过得飞快，还没回过神来，春天已经过去了一半。  
金圣圭染了白发，南优贤是听李成烈说的，当晚金圣圭发了自拍，南优贤才看到具体的样子。  
一定很疼吧？为什么不和我说说呢，明明说分手后也要好好相处的。但南优贤转念又想，他没什么理由那样要求。  
他和李重烨一起去了AMADEUS的现场。金圣圭站在舞台中央，聚光灯打在他身上——音乐剧真的很适合他，那一刻好像他就是年轻的莫扎特本人。  
无数人在台下看着他，无声地。而他只是其中一个。  
那一刻他才真正地明白，对于金圣圭来说，他和其他人已经没什么两样了。

 

南优贤在期间的日子里，不断想到他和金圣圭刚在一起的时候。  
那时候他们刚搬了宿舍，不睡同一张床了，南优贤才似乎明白过来自己对金圣圭的感情。  
有一次演唱会结束，庆功宴上喝大了，大家彼此搀扶着上楼，南优贤被金圣圭架着，迷迷糊糊觉得这场面实在滑稽，他笑得肚子一直颤，最后一出电梯门就吐了。  
后来意识再回来的时候，是他坐在房间的地板上，背靠着床，头枕着金圣圭的肩膀。屋子里灯光晃眼，他举起一只胳膊挡在眼睛前面，感觉到金圣圭的颈窝起起伏伏。  
他拉着他说了很多话。内容南优贤不记得了，用脚趾想也知道应该很肉麻，但他永远记得金圣圭的眼睛。  
那双眼睛没有害羞，也没有闪躲，只是安静地看着他。那是平日里南优贤没有见过的，大约金圣圭只当他醉了，才那么放肆地看进他眼里。  
南优贤毫无征兆地把人拉过来一顿亲，完事儿又觉得后悔，他扯金圣圭的衣袖：我是不是酒气很重啊，你有没有不开心？金圣圭摇摇头，他就又凑过去衔住那片唇瓣。

那是他们的第一个吻。

后来南优贤夜里梦到那天的金圣圭，醒来的时候正在下雨。这个春天多雨，雨水没完没了，没完没了，呼吸里全都是水汽，眼睛里也全都是水汽。  
南优贤想他开始讨厌春天了，春天里别人说都看到希望，他看着路上的烂泥，被溅湿的裤脚……一切都乱糟糟的，哪里能看到什么希望。  
等夏天。夏天来的时候就好了吧？  
夏天什么时候来呢。

 

夏天来的时候，金圣圭收到了入伍通知书。  
金圣圭是在solo concert上公布的，李成烈知道后一直在说：“圭哥怎么不早说？我想和哥一起入伍的呀。”南优贤却不知道说什么。  
金圣圭入伍那天，其余的人要去莫斯科公演，于是大家约定提前一起吃顿饭。  
那天他们围着饭桌，从最近的行程聊到以后，又聊到从前。金圣圭说以后以六人形式的infinite活动不知道是什么时候了，大家都叹气；然后又不知谁提起金明洙练习生时候的糗事，又都捶着桌子笑起来。张东雨眼泪还挂在脸上，笑着笑着又有了哭腔，金圣圭指着他笑了好一会，然后把他抱进怀里。  
刚出道的一切都还历历在目，如今却个个都是要入伍的年纪了。婴儿肥被棱角代替，男孩都长成了男人。  
也就只有张东雨，一直开朗得像个小孩，情绪都写在脸上。金圣圭羡慕他。  
南优贤也是。  
后来大家都醉得七七八八，金圣圭突然喊他。  
“南优贤。”  
南优贤一个激灵，醉意丢了大半。金圣圭看着他，也不再说话，南优贤的手在桌子下面把裤缝捏得变了形，金圣圭才开口：“新专辑加油啊。”  
“谢谢。”南优贤眼睛暗下来。

回去的路上，南优贤给金圣圭发了消息。“等你回来。”他说。  
“嗯。”金圣圭回道。

 

天气渐渐热起来，行程也越来越多。音乐剧过后综艺接踵而至，Second Write发行则是九月以后的事了。  
赶巧《新兴武官学校》公演，李成种说是要见圭哥，老早就绑着南优贤要去看，无奈南优贤行程太满，李成种满脸遗憾：“那我自己去啦。”  
结果在李成种去音乐剧之前，南优贤先见到了金圣圭。  
那天音乐银行下班，南优贤径直回了家，电梯门一开，金圣圭就站在楼道里，南优贤张开嘴巴半天没合上。  
“怎么不进屋去？”  
他愣了半天，张口就是这么一句话。这实在有点傻，隔了这么久见面，第一句话竟是这样。  
何况他们早就不是能随意进出对方家里的关系了。  
金圣圭瘦了，黑了，刚入伍时剃的板寸现在长上来一截。有一瞬间，南优贤甚至觉得看到了八年前的金圣圭。

“我来找你。”  
“南优贤。”  
“我好想你。”

南优贤见过那双眼睛，见过那毫无遮掩的眼神。现在它们又看着他，却流下泪来。  
“我好想你……真的，每天、每天都在想你……”

南优贤没想过有一天，金圣圭会以这样的方式在他面前泣不成声。他心里一阵阵发紧，唯一能做的就是把面前的人揽进怀里。  
金圣圭抱着他的肩膀，把那一块布料攥紧在手心。  
“我不想分手。”金圣圭说，“我不想。”  
“好。”南优贤说。  
他是这样没有原则的，金圣圭说了不，他就把所有的戒备全数收回。  
又或者他从头至尾都只等着金圣圭一句话而已。  
楼道里的灯暗了，他用嘴巴去找金圣圭的嘴，含住了嘴唇又火急火燎地伸进舌头去。他们摸着黑接吻，鼻息烫得彼此头脑都发蒙。舌头交缠过了，又一颗颗舔过齿贝，唾液顺着嘴角淌下，可根本无暇顾及。  
南优贤费了很大劲才输对密码，没人想去开灯，鞋子在玄关处被踢掉了，上衣也扔到地上，解皮带的声音当当作响，等到了卧室，两个人都只剩下内裤了。  
南优贤把金圣圭推倒在床上，从他的嘴角开始一路吻到锁骨，再来是胸前、肚脐、大腿内侧。原来金圣圭不仅是黑了瘦了，赤身相拥的时候，南优贤才发现他结实了许多。  
金圣圭的肚腩变成腹肌，双腿也不再柔软。南优贤心底横生微妙的情绪，手上用了力，隔着内裤作弄他硬得可怜的阴茎，金圣圭挣扎几下，眼圈红了一片，借着窗外微弱的光线看得一清二楚。  
南优贤给金圣圭扩了张，然后缓慢地把自己挺进他身体里去。金圣圭咬着牙呻吟，脸埋进南优贤的床单里，声音里听不出忍耐还是享受，抑或是两者都有。  
南优贤挺胯的动作越来越快，他宣泄着思念，可能还泄着愤。金圣圭被他干得要哭出来，不由自主地扭动身子去迎合。高潮的空白里，他抱着金圣圭的后背沉声喘息着，不受控制地落下几滴眼泪。

“现在就走？”  
“现在就走。”  
南优贤把头埋进金圣圭颈窝里，一动不动，不知道在想什么。  
“你知道吗？”过了一会儿金圣圭突然说，“那晚我等了你好久。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
南优贤张了张口，最终没有说什么。现在说什么好像都没有意义了，而他居然为了那样的事怄了那么久的气。  
搂在金圣圭腰上的手紧了紧，南优贤闷声说：“不是‘true love’也没关系。”  
“嗯？”  
“哥不是说，true love是二十代前半。”  
“你是傻瓜吗？”金圣圭的声音透着无奈，“我的二十代只有后半是你吗？”  
南优贤好久没了动静，最后傻笑起来。他从金圣圭怀里抬起头，嘴角又忽然垮下去。  
“哥，对不起。”  
金圣圭抱住他。  
“我也是。”

 

那天过后没几日，“너만 괜찮다면”拿下了初一位。在一堆祝福里，南优贤等来了他最想要的那一个。  
“粗卡粗卡。”金圣圭发来消息，“成种来看我的音乐剧了，你怎么还不来？”  
“会来的！”南优贤发过去一堆表情。  
南优贤收起手机，抬头看了看天。秋天来了，这才是最有希望的季节，南优贤想。  
工作还是爱情，他们来日可期。


End file.
